Silly Story
by Kariesue
Summary: Will John and Teyla get a little help from a friend?  Extreme silliness!


**Disclaimer: **The characters are not mine. And no disrespect is intended for the amazing Dr. Seuss. He is my favorite children's author.

**Rating: **PG (this one's NOT for children)

**A/N: **This was written for the John/Teyla Beya site on LJ for the Valentine Challenge.

I totally blame this piece of silliness on many others. First _Sagey_ who wrote some beautiful poetry which made _kickstand_ comment on her Cat in the Hat like poetry. I threw out a few lines that made _Puerta_ and _Jeyla_ insist I do more. If you want to see the graphic I made to go with the story, go to my LJ under _Silly Story. _Just saying, not my fault!_  
><em>

And I think the muse has been tipping the bottle a bit too much. Can you tell?_  
><em>

**Thanks: ** To any and all who humor me by reading this little piece of ridiculousness.

**Feedback:** And extra points will be given to those who give reviews in rhyme!

**.  
><strong>

**Silly Story**

by _kariesue_

_.  
><em>

The Marines were all sleeping, too tired to spar so we sat in our quarters and didn't go far. I sat there with Teyla, we sat there we two and I said, "Man, we need some excitement, we do."

Off duty for now so we couldn't hunt Wraith and Beckett said '_No work'_, in us he had faith. So all we could do was to look at each other and I thought that Teyla saw me as a brother.

Then something went WHOOSH! and the door opened SWOOSH!

We looked! Then we saw him step inside the door and we knew that this person would not be a bore. His dreadlocks were tangled all over his head and his goatee held flecks of stale, leftover bread.

He looked at us both and he grumbled a bit and he said, "Why is it you both want to sit? There are lots of good things for a boy and a girl to do with each other, go, give it a whirl."

Teyla and I did not know what to say. We never had thought of each other that way. But now that I really gave her a hard stare I realized she was so pretty and fair. I saw her eyes widen and look at me too and then her lips twitched, she knew just what to do.

She walked a bit forward and wiggled her hips and her tongue peeked on out and passed over her lips. She came to stand near me and raised up her chin but our McKay in the bowl fiercely wiggled his fin.

"No, no make that Dex go away, far away. He really should not let her tease you that way." He flipped in his bowl and he started to whine, "You two are great teammates and that is just fine. Why would you want to _be_ something more? You don't want people to think she's a whore. And if you proceed and become a big jerk then I will be right when I called you a Kirk."

"Now, now, have no fear," said the Dex to McKay. "No one will really see them that way. All will be fine if they follow my lead and give to each other just what they both need. The first thing they should do is to give a nice hug and I think it would be great right here on this rug."

So Teyla and I sat down on the rug and I pulled her close to me and gave her a hug. Her hands circled my neck and she snuggled on down and my arms then moved and they wrapped all around.

"Now doesn't that feel good and right?" asked the Dex. And he stood near McKay and his muscles did flex. "You need to relax, McKay my old friend. These rules you have set up just need to bend."

"They DO NOT need to bend?" said McKay with a whine. "These rules have their uses. They're perfectly fine. Both Teyla and John have been happy till this and _you _want to have them get ready to kiss."

"Yes, kissing is good, very good," Dex agreed. "I think they should try it and fulfill a need. Go on now you two, go ahead and lock lips and move them around and take tiny nips. You will find it quite nice and I'm sure you'll agree that kissing is good and it also is free."

I took his advice though McKay started frowning but when her lips touched mine I thought I was drowning. The air left my lungs and my head felt real light but it also felt good and I knew Dex was right.

Kissing _was_ good and I now really knew that on a day off I'd know just what to do. Teyla looked at me and batted her eyes then McKay gave a growl and the largest of sighs. He growled at the Dex as we kissed one more time, "You know what you've done is really a crime."

The Dex just laughed loud and he made for the door. "My job here is done and it wasn't a chore." We watched as he left and we gave a great shout, "Thank you so much!" then he let himself out.

I turned back to Teyla and kissed her once more. Her arms pulled me close as we sank to the floor. McKay gave a gag as he gazed at us lovers and ordered, "At least could you move and get under the covers?"

I picked up a rag and I covered his bowl then I looked at the woman who now owned my soul. We whispered our love and we tumbled in bed and we knew tender times were what lay ahead.

.

.


End file.
